Ethan's Death Note
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: One day a mysterious book drop on the ground out of nowhere and now Ethan is using to kill people because of Light. Will they find the killer? Warning: Possibly Yaoi and Yuri and Languages, A lot of deaths. Rating may change to T to M.


**Ethan's Death Note**

**Summary: One day a mysterious book drop on the ground out of nowhere and now Ethan is using to kill people because of Light. Will they find the killer?**

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. It was asking for it man! I'm surprised that there's no crossover for Death Note (I guess all the geeky ones only watch anime) anyways I don't own Death Note or My Babysitter's a Vampire I just own my idea. Also possible own my characters. (If any of my characters are in it.) So yeah I really hope you enjoy. See you!**

**Chapter 1: First Name**

**Ethan P.O.V**

"Hey Ethan!" Benny running towards me. I wonder what he wants.

"Hey Benny, what's up?" I looked at Benny's face. A bright smile on his face as usual. Nothing, wasn't happening as they use to now. I guess all the evil is gone. I wonder about Jesse, is he going to be ok? Most importantly, is he trying to take over the world or something that again?

"Nothing much, I just been wondering. Ever since we stop some spirit everything is pretty much…normal. Is that strange? I mean I just so use to out-of-the-normal in this town. Maybe the evil finally learn its' lesson. Don't mess with us!" I feel bored most of the time. There's nothing to do in this town anymore. I wish something entertaining will come out. Benny's smile faded away.

"What's wrong, aren't you happy that the evil is gone?"

"Yeah, I'm happy I'm just…bored. There's nothing to do in this town anymore." Benny pats my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure you will find something!" He smiled. I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The school bell rings.

"Well, I have to go. See you later, Ethan!" I nodded and went to my class.

The first period is boring. We don't do anything. So why bother paying attention? I already know everything. I was looking out the window while the teacher was talking about the lesson. I saw a notebook dropping from nowhere. It fell down on the ground. Should I check it out? Maybe I should probably I could return this notebook from someone. Well, it's the thing I could do.

"Ethan, pay attention you have a test on this tomorrow!" My teacher yelled.

"Yes, ma'am" I started paying attention the board. I couldn't stop thinking about the notebook though. I mean it just fell out of nowhere. Could someone drop it and forget to pick it up? I wonder so much.

When it was Lunch I quickly went outside and check out that notebook. I pick up the notebook. The notebook title is Death Note. I opened it and looked inside. I read the rules.

"_Write her or his name and that person shall die in 40 seconds."_

Ha, yeah right. I put the notebook in backpack and walked inside the school to get myself lunch. I sat down with my friends. They all looked at me.

"Ethan, where did you go?" Sarah asked. Should I tell them?

"Um, nowhere I just want check out the sky you know." She nodded. I took out the notebook and open it. Can this notebook be a lie? Should I test it? What if it really works what happens then? I looked around. If I really want try this out I shouldn't test it on my friends. I never know if this really works. Who should I test on? I looked at my teacher. I heard a lot bad things about him. I heard he is a rapist yet still works here. The rumor isn't really a lie. I heard something on his door, a girl crying asking for help, and the teacher laughing and other creepy stuff. My heart started to pound.

"_Just write it down already it won't hurt a bit." _I heard a whisper in my head. What is going on here? Is the death note was already use or something? I feel like someone is rushing me.

"_Just write the name down it will be fine."_ I wonder who is whispering to me. I wrote down my teacher's name. Of course I knew his first name. I looked at the teacher while he was continuing eating his sandwich.

"_10 more seconds." _The whisper was counting down. My heart races faster and faster every second.

"_1."_ I feel like my heart was going to explore any second now. Nothing happened. I guess the note was a fake. Huh, I didn't really expected to work-

"Hey what's wrong?" The woman asked my teacher. My teacher grabbed his chest. What? Don't tell me this notebook works.

"Oh my god what is happening to Mr. Goldsmith?" Sarah asked.

"Is he having a heart attack?" Benny asked. I saw him falling off his chair lying on the ground not moving. Is he…dead? All I could do was stay shock. The whisper was laughing. What is so funny?

Everybody ran up to him but me. Did the notebook kill him?

"He's dead!" The lady said the principal. The notebook…works. I was shaking.

"He had a heart attack but he was perfectly healthy." The woman told to the principal.

"_That's what happens people like him. They deserve to die."_ I put the notebook back in backpack. I can't believe the notebook killed him. I can't believe I killed him. How can something like this really work?

"I can't believe he just had heart attack." Rory said.

"I can't believe he's dead…" I finally spoke.

"It's ok we going to be fine it's not like someone is going to kill us with a heart attack or something." Sarah said.

"Yeah, something like that is impossible." It is possible. I can kill anyone. I should get ruin of the notebook fast.

"_No, wait keep it for now. We have busy to do. I came here where I started and this time I WILL make a new world. Right, Ethan?"_ Huh, how did he know my name? Whatever maybe he knows something about this notebook. I need to know what's going on here. I think at home right now is not the time.

After school I went straight home. I don't have time to waste I need to know what's going on. I went inside my room and close the door. When I touch the death note I had a vision.

**The Vision:**

_There was a light-brown man. I think he went insane. I don't know much about it. I saw him dying on the stairs._

I looked at the death note. I put on the table and looked at it.

"Looks like I'm back for more games." The whisper sounds like a voice now. Like it was close to me. I turned around and saw the man from my vision.

"Calm down, it just a man in your room." You don't say?

"You-you that man from my vision who died."

"So you can see the past and the future?" I nodded.

"I'm a seer I can see the future. My name is Ethan Morgan."

"I'm Kira the master killer. Kira means killer in Japanese. My name is Light Yagami in characters it means moon." Master killer does this mean he kill all these people in this notebook?

"I guess you're Japanese then. And it means you kill all these people in this notebook?" He nodded.

"It can kill anyone in any way. For you, you need a face and a name." I looked down.

"I don't want the notebook though. I'm just a normal teenager boy."

"Normal, right listen I need your help."

"What to kill more people? Why?" He smiled.

"You must be a quick thinker. I want to make the perfect world."

"You know you're not going to make the perfect world with this right?"

"Ha, I'm going to make the perfect world and I'm going to need your help. If you help me, I'll make you my back up man."

"All you're going to do is kill me and take my life. So you could make your perfect world." My mom knocked on the door. I put the notebook back in my backpack.

"Sweetie, are you hungry?"

"No, not right now I'm not that hungry."

"Ok, Benny is here do you want him in?"

"Yeah, sure." She left.

"Who's Benny?" Light asked.

"My best friend since we were 6 years old. He's a spell master so keep it down." Benny went inside my room and closed it.

"Hey, Ethan you don't mind if I sleep over here? It is Friday after all. Also isn't it your parents are leaving for the weekend?"

"No, I don't mind. And yeah they are leaving for the weekend."

"Great, we can do all cool stuff! I don't think I will sleep well after I saw someone died." I nodded. Benny went inside his bag.

"Great now I have to see you having a sleep over with a GUY." Light said.

"Ethan, I have my spell book just in case!" Great…

"That's great Benny!" He continues looking inside his bag.

"Guys, we'll be going now! Sarah is coming any minute! Bye, see you guys later!" I heard the front door closed.

"I wish my mother could leave for a date or something. Things will have easier then." Light said. I sighed.

"Who is this Sarah anyways?" I heard the front door being closed again. Benny stopped looking inside his bag.

"That must be Sarah!" We went downstairs and saw Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah!" I smiled.

"Hey, Ethan I don't think I will be sleeping the same again after Mr. Goldsmith died." I nodded.

"I agree, I wonder how he got a heart attack." Light laughs.

"Playing dumb, nice." I sighed.

"What's wrong? Is something annoying you?" She asked. Yes and it's Light.

"Oh nothing just stresses." She nodded.

"I heard there's a ghost in town." Oh no…

"Really, I haven't saw one or hear one."

"Well, I did and I hear it clearly. I think the ghost is in this house." This is bad…

"I should keep quiet." Shut up Light!

"Can you hear that?" I nodded no. Sarah sighed.

"Well, I called Rory and Erica to come here just in case there is a ghost in here." I nodded.

"Well, Ethan let's go play video games!" I went to my room and play video games with Benny. Later, Rory came inside.

"Hey, guys!"

"Oh no, this is the type of people you hang out? I need to make you cooler than you are now." Light, shut up just shut up.

"Hey Rory, what's up?"

"Nothing, hey you have your spell book right Benny?"

"Yeah?"

"We should check out this ghost is." I'm done. Benny got up and grabbed his spell book. He looks for a page to see the "ghost". He couldn't find it for now.

"Sorry, Rory but I can't find the spell for now maybe another time."

"Well, let's play video games!" We continue playing video games until Rory had to go. He flies his way home. Benny and I were alone. We were bored.

"Hey, Ethan what you want do?" I sighed.

"I don't know," I yawn.

"But now I'm tired." I put my head on Benny's shoulder and felt asleep.

"You know it's kind of gay right?" Light said.

"Shut up Light…" I said and continue sleeping.

**Benny P.O.V**

"Hey, Ethan what you want do?" He sighed.

"I don't know." He yawned.

"But now I'm tired." He put his head on my shoulder and felt asleep. My heart started to race. He must be tired.

"Shut up Light…" What? Who's Light? I never heard someone named Light. Does he know someone named Light? Sarah came inside.

"Aw, you two look too cute together!"

"Shut up, Sarah I think I heard him saying another person's name."

"Like who?"

"Light."

"Who is Light?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Maybe, he knows this ghost and his name is Light."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally anyways you have a nice sleep with your dream boyfriend now!" She left.

"He's not my dream boyfriend!" I put him on the. I grabbed my sleeping bag and changing my clothes. While I was changing Ethan woke up and he was shocked.

"B-B-Benny," He had blush on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you will stay asleep."

"I'm going to turn around." He turned around letting me change my clothes in his room.

"I have my pajamas."

**Ethan P.O.V**

I woke up. Did I felt asleep? I stood up and saw Benny with his boxers only. My heart started to race and my face grows red. This is awkward.

"It's like he wants you to see it." Shut up, Light.

"B-B-Benny,"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you will stay asleep." This is very awkward.

"I'm going to turn around." I turned around facing the wall.

"I have my pajamas." I turned around and I saw him in his pajamas. Good, I don't want see that again.

"Um, Benny I'm going…" I was going to say something but he cut me.

"Ethan, who is Light?" Oh no, did I say "shut up, light" out loud?

"An old friend." He nodded.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I got up. I went to bathroom and changed. I went back to my room and felt asleep.

**Three Days Later**

Today is Monday I'm kind of disappointed about it but whatever. As usual everything was the same except Light was there.

At home I went to my computer. We haven't killed anyone since Friday. Light told me to wait on a special friend of his. He didn't want me to kill anyone until his friend comes so he could have entertained. He also told me to buy apples for some reason. I sighed. How can this be worst?

"Hello, Light's successor." What I'm not his successor! I'm more like his puppet. I turned around. I was shocked. Can something like this can even exist.

"Hello, Ryuk it's nice to see you again." Who?

**A/N: Yeah…so I hope you enjoy! I did for some reason. Remembers me the good times, anyways bye!**


End file.
